


Hale Reunion

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura uses Stiles's spark to bring herself back from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale Reunion

No one really knows how Laura came back to life. Just that on one night when the moon was half full, a howl came up.

A howl Derek recognised.

It took Derek five minutes to get to the Hale house, there he found Laura. Naked and shivering, but alive.

Deaton thought it had something to do with Stiles, after seeing how she took him the boy.

The second Laura had caught sight of Stiles, she'd grabbed the collar of his shirt, said “you,” with such awe that Derek had stumbled back in confusion. Stiles flailed when Laura pressed his face to her bosom, holding him tightly.

“Umm, aren't you supposed to be dead?” He'd stammered, voice slightly muffled from her skin, jumping as a nipple hardened inches from his face.

It took a long time for Laura to pull away, but when she did she cupped Stiles's face and whispered “I saw you. You saved me.”

Later, they learned that Stiles had marks on his chest, like someone had dug their claws into him.

Deaton said that Stiles is Laura's anchor; that she found his spark and used it to pull herself back into this realm and live once again.

“See,” Laura beamed at Stiles. “You saved me.”

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, flushing red but didn't protest.

**\--**

After that, Derek moved into the loft, gave Laura the bed on the ground floor because she said she liked the way the sun felt on her skin when she woke up. More often than not, Stiles was there too, either doing his homework or watching movies with Laura.

Most nights Laura would pull Derek in with them, curl into his chest as she held Stiles' hand.

It was the happiest Derek had felt in years.

–-

Six months after Laura had been back, Derek caught them fucking.

Stiles and Laura, that is.

Laura was riding Stiles, hands grips his biceps to hold him down as she twisted her hips down on him. Stiles' face was flushed, pretty mouth open wide as groans and pants left his throat.

“Derek!” Laura moaned as came, eyes locking on his.

Derek ran out the door, not sure why he felt a sense of betrayal.

–-

A few weeks after that Derek woke up to the sound of heavy breathing and hushed moans in his ear. Shifting, Derek flung his arm around the body in front of him, bucking his hips into theirs.

The body let out a feminine gasp, and Derek grunted in response, trailing a hand up to cup a breast, to rub at a nipple until it hardened.

“Derek,” Laura panted, hand gripping his arm tightly.

Which- what? Derek's eyes shot open to see Laura, naked next to him, one leg propped up over Stiles's as he fucked into her.

“What?” Derek tried to pull away, but Laura dug her claws into him.

“No,” she pleaded, “Stay.”

And how could he resist that? Laura's face was slack with pleasure, but her eyes were focused on him, slightly hooded with arousal but still pleading. “Okay,” he whispered just as Laura brought his head down for a kiss.

This wasn't new. Incest among packs wasn't common but no one saw a problem with it if it did happen, so when Derek was 15 and wanted to know what kissing someone felt like he went straight to Laura who gladly obliged him.

A few things had changed since then, obviously. Derek was older, more experienced. He knew to stroke his tongue along Laura's instead of just jabbing it into her mouth like he did all those years ago. Knew that Laura liked to have her lip bitten, so he did, sinking his teeth into her full lower lip.

Laura growled at him, and pushed his sweatpants down so she could get a hand around his cock.

When Derek felt another hand, bigger than Laura's, on his hip he jumped. He'd nearly forgotten Stiles was there, whimpering into Laura's neck. The boy wouldn't last long, Derek knew. Stiles rutted against Laura, rhythm stuttering before stilling completely as he came, crying out softly into Laura's neck.

Stiles stared at him, eyes flickering between his eyes and Laura's hand which tightened around his dick, aware she had both of their attention now. Derek flushed, feeling warm at having both their eyes on him; felt his cock twitch in Laura's hand when Stiles's mouth opened in something akin to awe.

He bet Stiles would give good head, bet Stiles would look so pretty with his mouth stretched over his cock, taking it all the way in with tears in his eyes. Stiles licked his lips, bucked his hips slightly, dick getting hard again.

Stiles thrust into Laura with renewed vigour, rubbing at her clit with two fingers. He still stared at Derek though, eyes dark, like he was imaging it was Derek he was fucking-

Derek felt his balls tighten, knew that he was going to come soon, but he would make sure Laura got off first. So he shifted himself closer and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on the hard nub before biting it gently.

Laura's head tipped back, and Stiles took advantage of it by sinking his teeth into the exposed flesh, licking the wound with his tongue and sucking on the skin. It didn't take long for her to come with their combined efforts. She wailed in Derek's ear, clenching on Stiles's cock so hard he came again.

Derek hadn't come yet, but a few tugs on himself and he shot off, cum staining his and Laura's chest.

Stiles cleaned them off with his tongue.

–-

Two months later Cora showed up.

She cried into Derek's shirt, blubbering that she'd heard rumours of a Hale coming back from the dead and she got there as quickly as she could.

That night, Cora slept between her siblings, squished and huddled close.

–-

Laura wanted to tell Cora about their relationship.

Derek disagreed, sure that it's a bad idea. Stiles just shrugged, twirled a finger in Laura's hair and said “She's your sister.”

It wasn't their first argument, and Derek knew the drill by now. No matter what he said, he knew Laura was going to tell her.

So when Derek came home to find Laura writhing on the bed, hair a dark halo around her head with Cora between her legs, Derek knew she'd told her and settled himself down to watch.

Cora ate Laura out slowly, little kitten licks on her clit while pressing one finger inside her. Laura gripped her hair. “So good,” she purred, shifting her hips further into Cora's face. “Such a good girl, aren't you.”

Derek palmed at his cock through his jeans, contemplating whether to focus on Cora's ass which was high in the air and her pussy which was dripped wetness, or on Laura.

In the end, it was decided for him. “Ooh, Derek's here,” Laura said. Cora jolted, moaned against Laura. “You want him to fuck you, little sister? I bet he'd love to. He wants to feel your tight cunt around his cock when you come, wants to hear you scream his name.”

“Please,” Cora gasps, clenching around nothing. “I want it.”

“You'll get it,” Laura coos, stroking Cora's hair softly. “Derek, you heard her. Get naked and fuck our sister.”

Derek rumbled out a laugh, standing up and making his way to Cora, undressing as he did. He pushed two fingers into Cora; making sure she's ready and she was. Cora fucked herself back onto his fingers, whining when he pulled them out and lifted them to his lips.

“Mmmm, you should taste her, Laura.” Derek said, winking at her.

“Next time,” she grunted, letting her head fall back against the pillows.

“Come on, Der. Fuck me,” Cora moaned, rubbing her ass against his cock.

Derek rubbed her back soothingly and placed himself at her entrance. He gave a few shallow thrusts; teasing her, until Cora growled, making Laura cry out.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Cora demanded.

“You want me to fuck you?” Derek snarled, pulling her back onto his cock roughly. He pulled out al l the way before slamming back into her.

“Yes!” She shouted, tipping her head back.

Laura growled in warning, pushing Cora back where she wanted her. Cora pumped two fingers into Laura setting a fast pace, a thumb rubbing at her clit in tight little circles.

“Fuck, fuck. Shit, I'm close,” Laura panted, chest heaving.

“Come for us,” Derek encouraged, digging his fingers into Cora's hips to keep her still.

Cora added a finger, now fucking Laura with three fingers and sucked her clit into her mouth. Laura came with a loud groan, legs trembling.

With Laura taken care of, Derek focused on Cora. He wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled, making her arch her back more. She let out sweet little gasps on every in stoke, gaining volume the faster he went.

“Derek!” Cora sounded _wrecked,_ her voice raspy and desperate. With inner walls fluttering around his cock, the way she jerked when his finger pressed against her clit- she was going to come.

“Come, Cora. I want to hear you scream.” Derek grunted, sweating with the effort now.

Laura wiggled her way down the bed so her body was under Cora's, and Derek let go of her hair so they could kiss. Cora came that way, squished between them and Laura swallowing her cries into her mouth.

Derek came with a loud howl, pulling out to come on Cora; marking her.

–-

Unlike Laura, Cora didn't take to Stiles right away.

She glared at him, arms crossed over her chest until he shook his head. “You are so Derek's sister.” That got him a little smirk, before her features evened out.

The first time they had sex was against a wall, rough and angry. Stiles pounded into Cora while she scraped her nails down her back and bit at his chest. He dug his nails into the skin where thigh meets ass, making her hiss and clench her walls around him in retaliation.

Their lips met in a bruising kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Cora growled as she bit his lip; Stiles pulled her hair and growled right back. She laughed when she let go, breathless and feeling warm all over.

Cora came first, milking Stiles's cock for all it was worth. Stiles continued fucking her, frantic and desperate to come, but he held off. Made her come twice more before he let go.

–-

Both Derek and Laura smirked at them when they got home.

“Have a good time?” Laura asked, widening her eyes innocently.

“Shut up.” Cora glared.

“You're awful moody for someone who just got laid,” Derek said.

“I'll show you moody,” Cora grumbled, pouncing on her brother.

They wrestled for a few minutes, but it quickly turned dirty when Derek caught her lips in a kiss.

“I can taste him on you,” Derek mumbled, looking to the side to see Laura jerking Stiles off.

Half an hour later, Cora had Stiles fucking her ass, Derek her pussy and Laura screwing a dildo into Stiles, working him loose in preparation for Derek's knot.

Cora smiled. This was her family and nothing was going to break them apart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
